familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Klyazminsky Gorodok
Klyazminsky Gorodok is a village in Kovrov Rayon of Vladimir Oblast. The center of the Klyazma rural settlement . The population is 919 people (2010). Geography The village is located on the right bank of the Klyazma River, 17 km to the north-east of Kovrov . History At 4 km from the modern village there was the city of Starodub-on-the-Klyazma (Starodub-Ryapolovsky ), founded in 1152 by Yuri Dolgoruky. On August 10 1659 stolnik Prince Vladimir Volkonsky was given a fiefdom of the estate to the landed salary of 930 quarters 186 quarters in the village Klyazminskoe town Волконские, князья (formerly referred to as "Klyazemskoe mound") Starodub-Ryapolovskogo mill, Suzdal district on the Klyazma River. On August 5, 1691, Prince Vladimir Ivanovich Volkonsky gave his boyar, Mikhail Fokich Grushetskiy, his patrimonial estate in Suzdal, Klyazminsky Gorodok, as a dowry for his daughter Avdotya . In 1803, in the village, instead of the former wooden one, a stone church with a bell tower and a fence was constructed with the money of the landowner Prince Pyotr Aleksandrovich Volkonsky (c1589- and parishioners. There were two thrones in the church: in the cold - in honor of the Protection of the Holy Virgin and in the warm side-chapel - in the name of St. Nicholas the Wonder-worker. The parish consisted of villages and villages: Khoriatino, Chentsy, Chutkino, Bliznino, Knyaginkino, Repniki, Babirikha, Golyshevo. Since 1891 in the village there was a church and parish school, which had its own premises Историко-статистическое описание церквей и приходов Владимирской епархии : вып. 1-5 Шуйский и Ковровский уезды. Вязниковский и Гороховецкий уезды. In the late XIX - early XX century, the village was part of the Sannikovskaya Volost of the Kovrov Uyezd , since 1926 - as part of the Osipov Volost . In 1859 there were 84 households in the village, in 1905 - 64 yards, in 1926 - 86 yards. Since 1929, the village was the center of the Klyazma-Gorodets village council of the Kovrov Rayon, since 1940 - the center of the Klyazma village council , since 2005 - as part of the Klyazma rural settlement . Population Population 1859 Списки населённых мест Российской империи. VI. Владимирская губерния. По сведениям 1859 года / Обработано ст. ред. М. Раевским. — Центральный статистический комитет министерства внутренних дел. — СПб., 1863. — 283 с.- 473 | 1905Список населённых мест Владимирской губернии. — Центральный статистический комитет министерства внутренних дел. — Владимир, 1907. - 175 | 1926Предварительные итоги переписи по Владимирской губернии. Выпуск 2-й // Всесоюзная перепись населения 1926 года / Владимирский губернский статистический отдел. — Владимир, 1927. - 483 | 2002Данные Всероссийской переписи населения 2002 года: таблица 02c. М.: Федеральная служба государственной статистики, 2004. - 998 | 2010Всероссийская перепись населения 2010 года. Численность населения по населённым пунктам Владимирской области. Проверено 21 июля 2014. Архивировано 21 июля 2014 года. - 919 Infrastructure In the village of Klyazma Gorodetsk there is the main general education school (in 1983 a new building was opened) Клязьмогородецкая ООШ, kindergarten No. 19 "Luchik", a polyclinic, the operating cash desk No. 8611/0256 of the Sberbank of Russia, the house of culture, the department of the federal postal service На сайте «Владимирская Русь». Notes See also * На сайте «Виртуальный Владимир» * На сайте «Народный каталог православной архитектуры» * История Клязьминского Городка на сайте Минеральная вода «Стародубская» Category:Klyazminsky Gorodok Category:Settlements in Kobrov Rayon Category:Settlements on the Klyazma River